Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of Hope
by Spotty1006
Summary: A Ralts and a Charmander form an exploration team to find Mew, an old legend. Does Mew exist, or is Mew really just a legend?
1. The Legend of Hope

**What sorcery is this?  
>I've started up a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story in which everything, every place, and every plot is completely owned by me. The Pokemon are my own original characters, but the Pokemon themselves are not. Nor is the idea of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon itself, but I'm making my own dungeons, my own teams, and my own rules.<br>Nothing happens in this chapter. It explains the plot somewhat, but that's it.  
>DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS. I do NOT own Pokemon. I do NOT own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. However, the characters, plots and places are my own creations! Do NOT steal them without permission!<strong>

* * *

><p>A long time ago, there was a Pokemon called Mew. When she lived amoung other Pokemon, she was considered a legend, one of a kind. Mew was powerful, with many psychic abilities, but Mew wasn't much of a fighter. Instead, she preferred to heal others, and Pokemon all over the world soon knew Mew as a healer. Mew was the ultimate healer. She was extremely gifted in this art. Everyone came to Mew for healing, and Mew never denied a soul.<p>

Then, one day, evil began to grow in the world. Sure, before evil had taken a small hold on the world, but now this evil was growing immensely. More and more Pokemon came to Mew to be healed so they could perform evil activities at the expense of others. Mew remained ignorant at first, but when she found out what was going on, she was furious. Evil was consuming the world, and Mew wanted nothing to do with it, so she turned her back on the world.

It is said that she retreated to an island known as Clearbeach Island, an island that contains no evil. The whereabouts of Clearbeach Island are not known, but it is said that if one finds Clearbeach Island and is pure of heart, Mew would forgive the world of its evil and return to heal once again.

This is the legend that is passed down in the world of Pokemon about the Pokemon Mew.

It is a legend for children. Children that heard this legend believed in it, and thought that Mew would come back someday. Somehow, when maturing, Pokemon stopped believing in the legend. They stopped believing Mew existed, but to them Mew was still a symbol of what was pure and good. They fought evil in the name of Mew. But to most, the legend was just a story. Its sole purpose was to assure the young that all would be well because there was someone out there making sure of it, and to most Pokemon, that task lied with ordinary Pokemon. To them, Mew didn't exist.

The question was a big question around the world. It was the question no one could answer. The question no one knew the answer to.

Does Mew really exist?

Some would say yes, some would say no. It really depended on who you asked, but no one knew for sure. If Mew really did exist, then no one had seen her for a really long time, far beyond the memory of any living Pokemon. Some had searched for the legendary Clearbeach Island, but to no avail. Some returned from the journey disheartened after months, even years of searching, and others never returned at all. After some time, everyone stopped searching for her. They decided that she just wasn't there to find, and even if she was, she simply didn't want to be found. The searches stopped. Sickness grew, and everyone lost hope.

Except for one, who would never stop searching.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Nothing happened. I just explained the general plot in about 500 words and gave you a cliffhanger. Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. The next chapter's short too. The next chapter is too, unfortunately, but the plot really starts in chapter 3, and the chapters get longer then.<br>I know, I should be writing Daring for Amusement II, but I felt the need to post SOMETHING at least, and this was readily available. I'm working on DFA II, don't worry. **


	2. Two Sighing Woodpeckers

**Dumb chapter is dumb. Moving along...**

* * *

><p>A Charmander walked to a pool and sighed, sitting down. The pool, named Indavias Pool, was one of his favorite places to sit down and think. Usually he just thought about life in general, but today was different. Today he thought about his life specifically.<p>

The Charmander, named Ayumu, was considered too old to be counted among those who still believed in the legend of Mew, but he did. Ayumu believed that Mew was out there, waiting for someone to find it, and that no one had searched in the right place for the pink cat. He didn't care that he had begun to mature a little later than his peers, or what they thought about the legend. He firmly believed Mew existed, and no one would make him believe otherwise until he had searched every corner of the world and not found Mew.

However, his belief did present some disadvantages. None of his peers believed in the legend, and they ridiculed him for his belief in the pink cat Pokemon. They teased him, called him names, laughed at him, pushed him around, heck, he'd gotten more than his fair share of black eyes simply because he believed in a "childish" legend. And the Charmander never stood up for himself because, he needed to face it, he was a bit of a pushover. He didn't feel like he could stand up for himself because he was sure it would only make the situation worse. More teasing, more name-calling, more laughing, more pushing, more black eyes. Ayumu felt like he'd suffered enough already, and didn't want to suffer anything worse than he already did.

Ayumu rubbed the throbbing black eye he had just received yesterday and wiped a tear that had begun to form in his other eye. Why couldn't he just be accepted for what he was? He was a docile, somewhat childish Charmander. Why couldn't anyone else accept that?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a Pokemon Trainer, though she felt that wasn't the correct term to identify herself with, sat in a small house in a small town, sipping a small cup of tea. She regretted her life and wished it all away. She closed her eyes and took another sip of her tea, thinking about everything she'd done. So many horrible things, terrible things, things she wished she'd never done. If only she could start all over...<p>

All the sudden, a strong wind blew into the room. The Trainer looked around, but no windows were open, nor was the door. Where did this strong wind come from?

The wind blew stronger, and the Trainer forgot about how illogical this wind was. Things began flying in the wind all over the place, and before she knew it her house was a wreck. But that wasn't what concerned the Trainer.

The wind had moved and centered itself around her. It grew stronger and stronger, and the Trainer no longer felt like herself. She felt some sort of change taking place, though what kind of change, she didn't know. At first she felt an unbearable pain, then she felt...nothing. The wind still grew stronger, but the Trainer lost all feeling. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head, unfamiliar but powerful.

"I wish that Trainer would be turned into a Pokemon."

Then, as the wind began to calm, she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I can see some of the points you've made, but a couple of things...<br>1: Mew is the name of the Mew. Wasn't clear on that, I suppose, but whatever. And Mew is a girl because it's kinda weird writing a story about something genderless. Plus, my stories, my rules.  
>2: I don't care what's been established as canon and what hasn't. It's MY STORY, and it's my rules. I'm not trying to sound angry there, I'm trying to send a point.<br>3: A friend of mine has confirmed that Pokemon names are supposed to be capitalized anyway.  
>But enough about that, this story's going on break. So goodbye for now. <strong>


	3. Ayumu and Yowaki

**Yay! I'm updating something!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up! Come on, wake up!"<p>

_What's that voice?_

The Ralts blinked her eyes open and stared at the Charmander standing over her, looking somewhat concerned. It seemed like the voice had come from the Charmander, but that was ridiculous...Charmander's didn't talk.

_I'm just confused. Charmander's don't talk. There's probably a Trainer nearby. That's what that voice was, I'm sure of-_

"Are you okay?" the Charmander asked.

The Ralts screamed and ran behind a nearby rock, shaking as she peeked her head out to stare at the Charmander. "Who are you? And what kind of Charmander can talk?"

The Charmander looked somewhat confused. "I'm Ayumu. And what do you mean by that? All Pokemon can talk. After all, you're talking yourself, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" The Ralts snapped. She groaned in her head at this, she was always irritable when she was frightened. "I'm a regular person. Pokemon don't talk to people. All they say is their name. You should be saying 'Charmander, char', not 'All Pokemon can talk'."

Ayumu sighed. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head or something? You're not a human. You're a Ralts."

The Ralts looked into the pool of water that was next to the rock she was using to hide and screamed again."But-but-but I'm not a Ralts! I've never been a R-R-Ralts!"

"You look like a Ralts to me," Ayumu told her. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Yowaki," the Ralts replied, still shaking with fear and shock. _What happened to me?_ "Where are we?"

"This is Indavias Pool," Ayumu told Yowaki. "All Pokemon know that."

"Well, if I'm really a Ralts, I wouldn't know that," Yowaki said, still shaking. "I used to be a human."

"Hey, it's okay," Ayumu took a step forward. "You don't need to be scared." He took another step towards Yowaki.

Yowaki stared at Ayumu. He was a stranger, and she shouldn't trust him, but at the same time, she felt like she could sense no hostility from him. Somehow she knew that he only wanted to comfort her. She slowly stopped shaking and allowed Ayumu to approach her.

"So, if you were a human before, you wouldn't happen to know the legend of Mew, would you?" Ayumu asked.  
>Yowaki shook her head.<p>

Ayumu told her the story of Mew, and Yowaki's eyes, which couldn't be seen by Ayumu, widened with amazement as he told the story. As she listened, she realized she now trusted him completely. She could tell he was a friend.  
>"What a great story," Yowaki told him as he finished telling her about the legend.<p>

"I don't believe it's just a story," Ayumu told her. "I believe that Mew really is out there, and someday I want to find her. The problem is, no one else believes in the legend except for little kids...everyone makes fun of me for believing..." Ayumu reached up to rub a black eye on his face, which Yowaki hadn't noticed until just now.

"Who did that to you?" she asked.

Ayumu shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"If Mew really is real...and we found her..." Yowaki thought out loud. "That'd be great! A lot less Pokemon would get sick, and if they did, then Mew could be right there to heal them! There'd be a lot less suffering." A smile appeared on Yowaki's face. "I'd much rather believe in this legend than not."

Ayumu also smiled. "You're the only Pokemon I know that thinks like that. Most Pokemon think that Mew's existance isn't 'realistic' and things like that. But you think about the postives, whether it's realistic or not. I like that. Maybe we could be friends."

"I'd like that," Yowaki told him.

"Hey...this is just a thought, but maybe we could make an exploration team!" Ayumu said. "We could explore many places and look for Mew! And at the same time, we'd be able to help other Pokemon in need!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yowaki agreed. She felt some odd emotion churning in stomach. _Why am I angry?_ Yowaki decided to ignore it. This was a great idea.

"Great!" Ayumu agreed. "And you could be the leader!"

"Me? Leader?" Yowaki shivered with fear again. "No way! I couldn't lead anything! I'm far too easily scared, far too emotional, I don't even know anything! This was your idea. I think you should be the leader."

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't be leader. All I've ever done is follow others. Believing in this legend is the only decision I've ever made on my own. I'm way too used to following others to start leading others now."

"...Alright. I guess...I guess I'll be the leader."

"What should we name our team?" Ayumu asked.

"...How about Team Tereya?" Yowaki suggested.

"Great!" Ayumu grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone else's faces when we show them that Mew really does exist!"

Yowaki smiled. _Ayumu might be a little childish, and maybe a little too used to following, but...I think we'll be great friends._

Then she looked around and realized something.

"Walls everywhere, random items on the ground...Ayumu, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Yowaki. You're just in the first Mystery Dungeon with level 3 or so Pokemon...and your only attack is Growl. Oh.<br>Be very worried, Yowaki. Be very worried.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON  
>CLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE. THAT INCLUDES LOCATIONS AND PLOT. <strong>


	4. Indavias Pool

**Not sure why, but for some reason, I just don't like this chapter. I'm not so sure what's so off about it...actually, I think it might be Ayumu. It might be just me, but why does he keep randomly changing the subject? It's...annoying.  
>Needed to post something, so I posted another chapter of this story. There's actually only one chapter left, and that might not even be finished, so I need to do some work. The fact that I'm catching up is bad.<br>DISCLAIMER: If you see the word 'money' in this story AT ANY POINT, NO MATTER WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCE...it's a typo. See, money isn't called money in the MD world. It's called Poke. But for some reason, I kept typing money instead of Poke in this chapter...after a couple of fixes I stopped changing it. Please...just deal with it. I'll try to make it stop, I promise.**

* * *

><p><span>Indavias Pool, Floor 3<span>

"Indavias Pool isn't just a pool of water, Yowaki...it's a mystery dungeon."

"Mystery what?"

"A mystery dungeon." Ayumu stared at the ground. "It's kinda hard to explain what they are...you'll see."

"That's reassuring," Yowaki muttered.

"We'll have to go through it backwards..." Ayumu stared at Yowaki expectantly.

Yowaki stared back until she realized something._ He's waiting for me to go first, isn't he?_ Sure enough, when Yowaki started walking, Ayumu followed.

_This is so scary...I don't know what to expect. What if something scary comes, like-_

"Sentret!" Yowaki brought her brain back to reality, where a Sentret was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Eek!" Yowaki screeched. "It's a Sentret! What do I do?"

"You're a pretty low-levelled Ralts...you're only attack should be Growl. Just attack it."

The command made no sense to Yowaki. _What's he talking about? Growl won't do damage..._ But Yowaki's body acted while her mind froze, and she hit the Sentret with a regular attack. Ayumu then made the Sentret faint by using his Scratch attack.

"Alright, Ayumu, what else am I going to find in this so-called 'mystery dungeon'?" Yowaki asked, shivering.

"We'll...you'll find other Pokemon, yes. Some will be in here because they need to be rescued, but most of the Pokemon you find here will attack you. You'll find some items and Poke...and you'll find stairs that will lead in and out of a dungeon. We're going backwards, so we're looking for stairs that go down, but usually in this dungeon the stairs will go up. In some dungeons, the stairs will actually take you down, it really depends on where you are." Ayumu pointed past Yowaki to a staircase leading downwards. "See? There's our destination. After that is another stairway, and then the exit."

"Alright..." Yowaki lead Ayumu to the staircase, and the two walked down it.

Indavias Pool, Floor 2

The two Pokemon walked around, looking for another staircase. Occassionally, they found a bit of Poke, or some kind of item, but for awhile no Pokemon appeared.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all_, Yowaki thought. _Maybe I'm just overrea-_

"Sentret!"

Yowaki jumped. She then regularly attacked the Sentret twice, causing it to faint.

Ayumu smiled. "Wow, you're good!"

Yowaki stared at the ground. "Well, maybe if I payed more attention, they wouldn't scare me so much."

"Who said fear was a bad thing? Only those who know fear know true courage," Ayumu pointed out.

Yowaki smiled. "Thanks. You're a great friend."

"The staircase is over there," Ayumu told her.

The two walked down the staircase.

Indavias Pool, Floor 1

The two Pokemon walked around the floor, finding some money, a couple of items, and fought two Sentrets before finding the entrance to the mystery dungeon.

Ayumu let out a sigh of relief as they exited the dungeon. "Whoo. We made it."

"Mystery dungeons are scary," Yowaki said. "You never know what you'll find in there." Ayumu just stared at her for a few seconds before she shook her head. "Scary or not, I'm the leader of Team Tereya. I'm not going back on my decision."

"Yowaki, you probably don't have anywhere to stay, do you?"

Yowaki sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, I know the perfect place you can stay. Come on, I'll show you."

"Alright...if you're sure..."

"Of course I'm sure."

Ayumu and Yowaki then left the entrance of Indavias Pool in search of Yowaki's new home.


	5. See You Later

**Goodbye.**

**I'm leaving. I'm only stopping by to let you all know. Which is more than I've done for Facebook.**

**I'm breaking the rules, but I'm not coming back, so I don't really care.**

**Sorry, ya'll. I'll be on dA if you need me. For any questions you have, please see my profile.**

**-Spotty1006, better known as Taterchip5001**


End file.
